coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth Sutherland
Bethan Pauline "Beth" Sutherland (née Tinker) is a machinist at Underworld. She is the mother of Craig Tinker and the aunt of Sinead Tinker. Beth was formerly a model who went on one date with Steve McDonald in 2000, despite being in a relationship with another man at the time. Eleven years later in 2011, Steve was desperately trying to find a date to make wife Becky jealous and called Beth. Beth agreed to meet up with Steve in Nick's Bistro, where Becky worked, bringing her son Craig. When she appeared, Beth was not the glamorous model she had been ten years previously. Beth and Becky rowed when Becky revealed she was Steve's wife. In turn, Nick Tilsley threw Beth, Steve and Craig out. At the end of the year, Beth got a job as a machinist at Foster's, much to the dismay of Frank Foster's mother Anne. There she struck up a friendship with Eileen Grimshaw. Beth was still in love with Steve, who was set to marry Tracy Barlow, who Beth had a few arguments with. When Steve broke off with Tracy after their marriage, they began winding each other up, and when Steve realised that Tracy hated Beth, he moved Beth and Craig in to stay with Tracy at 13 Coronation Street while he moved into the Street Cars flat. When Steve sold No.13 to Kevin Webster, she moved into 17a Tile Street along with Craig. However the flat was too dirty, so they moved into 9a Rosamund Street, the flat above Barlow's Bookies. In September 2012, Beth started online dating. Fellow Underworld employee Kirk Sutherland offered to drive her to the bar that she'd arranged to meet a man called Dave. However, it was soon clear that Dave was only after one thing and Beth poured a pint over him and left the bar. Kirk saw the pair outside and ended up getting punched when he called Dave an idiot. Beth began to develop feelings for Kirk after the incident, and the pair began dating. The couple got engaged in August 2014 and married in the following January. Unknown to everyone however, Beth was still married to Craig's absent father Darryl Parkins who was serving a sentence in Highfield Prison for an unspecified crime. In September 2016, Craig learned the truth following a visit with his father, and relayed the news to a shocked Kirk, destroying any trust between him and Beth. A resentful Craig called the police on Beth, who was arrested at her workplace for bigamy, but released later that day from police custody. Background information *Beth was originally introduced for a two episode stint in August 2011, but after becoming popular was brought back at the end of the year for a regular role. *Her grandmother Agnes, mother Nancy, sister Arlene and two other nieces all live nearby. *In August 2013, Beth revealed that Craig has never met his father Darryl but later would in September 2016 Quotes "Steve McDonald, look at you! You've gained a few pounds and lost some hair" (First line). "100% Tinker, 100% woman!" "Well, it's not a piggin' flood, is it!?" (To Dev Alahan, after he asks what is happening as the Rovers is on fire). See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Factory workers Category:Underworld machinists Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:2011 debuts Category:Current characters Category:1974 births Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street Category:Tinker family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:2015 marriages Category:Sutherland family